


Once There Was and Once There Was Not

by tigress



Series: Hobbit Tiny Fics [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigress/pseuds/tigress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a certain house in Erebor where a toymaker and his brother live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once There Was and Once There Was Not

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink meme prompt: "I really don’t know what ‘I love you’ means. I think it means ‘Don’t leave me here alone.’"

There is a certain house in Erebor, a simple, sensible affair with two rooms, a kitchen and a store front where a pair of brothers sell their wares. One makes sweet cakes and all sorts of pastries. The other makes toys. It’s not difficult to see why the place is always so lively, with a dozen dwarflings running about, their little hands reaching for honeyed buns or an intricately sculpted dragon, red and gold, its miniature head reared proudly. 

They say that the king comes here sometimes. Puts his crown and duties aside for the night, hides his golden hair under a hood, and goes into this house, empty of ceremony but so full of warmth. They laugh and drink and talk about adventures that few remember these days. And if the king and the toymaker share a kiss sometimes, or a bed – well, that’s nobody’s business. 

There was once a company of dwarves who travelled half the world to reclaim their mountain. But the years passed and they died - some young and hurting, on the battlefield or the dark depths of mines. Some slowly, with age and feebleness creeping into their bones. Some quickly and some lonely and some in their sleep. 

In the end, this is left: a half-blind toymaker and an old king. 

They say the king comes here sometimes, to this silent house where there is no ceremony and little warmth left, but where sometimes there is a kiss, familiar and gentle. 

Then again, no one has seen him, so no one knows.


End file.
